


Though We Always Talk For Hours

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: idk - Freeform, im procrastinating, implied suicide, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, where are we going?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though We Always Talk For Hours

"Hey."

"Hello."

Josh smiles. Tyler smiles back.

"So, where are we going?"

"Don't know."

Tyler nods. Josh takes Tyler's hand.

"Will it be nice there?"

"I think so."

Tyler's eyes fall closed. Josh's close moments later.

"It's nice up here."

"Yes it is."

They sit on clouds.

"Do you think they'll miss us?"

"Probably not."

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on tumblr @joshlerfcker


End file.
